


Drenched

by kaclydid



Series: Drabble Games #1 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauder's Era, Marauder's Era Hogwarts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaclydid/pseuds/kaclydid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus finds the reader alone in the rain and tries to comfort his one friend.</p>
<p>Request for Drabble Games: “ Could you do 21 with severus x reader? :3″</p>
<p>“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drenched

The rain soaked through your robes, making your shoes squish with each step. Stepping or jumping over puddles was futile in this storm - everywhere was a puddle. Your book bag had been drenched through, the charmed parchments and books staying dry - after a brief chat with other fifth years in the Slytherin common room about how to protect those long homework assignments - making the bag even heavier upon your shoulder.

Turning as you heard approaching footsteps, hair clinging to your cheeks and forehead as water poured down your face, you smiled at Severus as he approached. He looked equally miserable, but he smiled back as he stopped.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?” he asked, holding his hand up to shield his eyes from the rain.

You opened your mouth to speak, but the moment you did, a loud crash of thunder sounded, vibrations of the phenomenon running through your body. Once it had passed, you took a deep breath. “I dropped something out here earlier. I can’t seem to find it,” you answered.

Severus looked utterly concerned now, he knew you weren’t just out here to feel the rain, the usual joking glint in your eye gone now. You had been acting strange all week. You had initially vowed it was just the numerous reports you had yet to finish, but now he was beginning to think otherwise. “What was it?” he asked after a moment.

“A necklace,” you replied, dropping your gaze to the muddy path in front of you.

“Have you summoned it?” he asked again, pulling his wand from the sleeve of his cloak.

“Yes, I’ve summoned it!”

At your outburst, Severus dropped his hand, nodding slowly.

“I’m sorry,” you added quickly when you saw him visibly flinch at your outburst. “It’s been a rough week.”

“You didn’t really lose a necklace, did you?”

Slowly, you shook your head, shoulders slumping as you shifted on your feet. “No. Not really. I just wanted to be away from the castle for a bit - feel the rain.” You managed a weak smile, turning to your friend.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Actually,” you started, glad that you still had one friend that cared for your well-being. “Why’d you follow me out here? There’s a warm fire and comfy chair in the common room you could pass your time in. You didn’t have to come all the way out here.”

Severus sighed, shrugging his shoulders as he bowed his head, rain running down his nose. After a moment, he shook his head, bending down and perching on the driest looking patch of grass around. Taking a deep breath, he brushed back his wet hair as he looked up to you. “YOu need a friend, I’m here. Sit.”

Hesitantly, you took a step forward, choosing to sit on an upturned tree root instead of the muddy ground, dropping your bag to the ground by your feet. “Thank you,” you started, folding your hands in your lap as you fiddled with the hem of your drenched robe.

Severus grinned, glancing up to you. “You are welcome, Y/N. The year’s been tough for everyone. Sometimes you need to get out of the castle to think.”

“I’m glad I have someone I can talk to,” you started, voice low, as you gazed out at the grounds. “I’m glad you and I are friends.”

His gaze turned up to you, watching as you bit your lip. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked after a moment. “Your family --?”

“Not particularly,” you answered. “They’re a bunch of tossers, really. Leaving their only child alone in a mansion while she’s not at school. Would have thought they’d at least stay home for Christmas.”

Severus nodded, bringing his knees up to his chest as he sat below you, back resting against the tree. “Their loss. You’ll be of age soon, leaving Hogwarts behind … You don’t need them.”

“Severus!” you gasped, “They are my parents.” After a brief silence, you nodded, relaxing once more. “You’re right, though.”

He laughed, pushing himself to his feet. Holding out a hand, he said, “Come on. There’s a warm fire and comfy chair waiting for us in the common room. We’ll catch our deaths if we stay out here any longer.”

Taking his hand, you stood, pulling your bag onto your shoulder as you did. The two of you walked back to the castle, hand in hand, chatting about anything to get your mind off your parents or the Christmas you would be spending alone.

As the two of your reached the lower levels of the castle, though, you broke apart, keeping a small distance between yourselves as you walked into the common room.


End file.
